Project Summary Core D supports CDHA affiliates, the scientific community, advocates for aging, policy makers, and others interested in aging-related research and data resources generated within CDHA and by our affiliates. The Core does this by (a) providing means to gain access and understand documentation of complex data sets and (b) developing CDHA?s website as a source of information for CDHA affiliates, other researchers, and the public at large.